My Puffle
My Puffle is a Paint by Letters book from Snowball Press. It can be found in the Book Room's Library. My Puffle was introduced to Club Penguin on March 10, 2008. The point of the game is to create your own story by choosing what happens. Storyline This book is about you and your puffle going out for a walk. You can decide almost everything and it, like all Paint By Letter books, there is no set storyline. But the main flow of the story is about going out and looking for penguins of the same color as you. In the story, you encounter some of the penguins in your color wearing a undetermined piece of clothing on either their heads or flippers. You select your reaction to this and try it too, except you always wear them on your heads because puffles don't have flippers, then the epilogue. There are also coins hidden throughout the book, like behind the door in the first scene. Have fun finding the coins and exploring new areas at your own command! Objective of Game The objective of the game is to create your own story by typing throughout the game and choosing options given to you throughout the game. Almost no story is alike because a penguin's imagination is unique, making this game a fun experience. Note that this earns less coins than Burnt Out Bulbs. The Reward The base amount of coins you get is 50 Coins. However, there are also several hidden coins which give you a bonus of 20 coins each once the book is finished, so the maximum number is 130 coins. Story Text My puffle is ((Blue)) and likes to go for long walks. It likes to go to The (Dock/Beach/Forest/Cove) to look for penguins wearing ((Purple)) just like me. One day when we were walking, my pet found two ((Purple)) penguins with (boots/shoes/ties) on their (heads!/flippers!) My ((Blue)) puffle and I started (giggling/smiling/crying) because it was so silly. Then we both put ((boots)) on our heads and spent the rest of the day at The ((Dock)) ((giggling)) and having fun! It was the best day at The ((Dock)) ever! The end. Note: The text in ((double parenthesis)) changes. The colors change to your color and the color of the puffle you are walking. If you are not walking a puffle, the default color will be Blue. The other words change to match the choices you made earlier in the story. Secrets If you take a walk with your puffle, the color of the puffle in the book will match yours! All of the puffles have different animations throughout the book. Many penguins love the black version. There is a coin hidden on each page of the story. It doesn't matter which choice you choose, you will always get a chance to find a coin on each page. Hidden Coin Locations *Page 1: When the puffle goes out hold the door handle and push it behind and a coin will be waiting for you to collect it. *Page 2 **Beach: Pull the big green pail on the left to the top of the page and then quickly click on the coin. Tip: Try 'throwing' the pail by letting go of the mouse button while you are still moving the pail upwards. This makes the pail stay up longer, making it easier to grab the coin. The faster you move the mouse, the higher up the pail goes. **Dock: Click on the top of the pump that the standing penguin is using. This will cause the other penguin to fly up into the air, revealing a coin behind it. **Forest: Lift up the fire fighter's hat. Quickly click on the coin before the hat is back on the penguin's head. (I found this very hard.) **Cove: Lift up the girl penguin's hair. Quickly click on the coin before the hair is back on the penguin's head. (I found this very hard.) *Page 3 **Beach: When the Lighthouse appears, pull it to the top of the screen then quickly click on the coin that will come down from beside the Lighthouse. Hint: The higher you lift the Lighthouse, the higher the coin will go. **Dock: Before you type the text, lift the motorboat up out of the screen, and then let go. A coin will pop up from beside the Lighthouse. Hint: The higher you lift the boat, the higher the coin goes. **Forest: Before you type the text, lift up the large rock behind the snowbank on the right of the tree in the center. When you drop it, a coin will pop up on the other side of the tree. Hint: The higher you lift the rock, the higher the coin goes. **Cove: Lift up the stairs on the top left of the page. When you drop them, a coin will pop up behind the bushes to the left of the lifeguard's chair. Hint: The higher you lift the stairs, the higher the coin will go. *Page 4: any choice: By clicking your mouse on the sky and dragging down, you will reveal a coin. Grab it quickly. *Page 5: This coin appears in the same location as the coin on page 4, but it moves around. Note: These coins are all very difficult to get while using a laptop with no external mouse. Trivia *Due to the fact that the book was made before the White Puffle was released into the game, the White Puffle appeared as a Blue Puffle for a while Until August 2009. *On August 7, 2009, the game was updated with the White Puffle and the color Aqua. See also *Burnt Out Bulbs *Lime Green Dojo Clean *Paint by Letters Category:Club Penguin